1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing tools and more particularly pertains to a new plumbing tool for securing a drain basket in place and stationary while it is either being removed from or secured to a sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plumbing tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,199 describes a device that is attachable to a sink bottom with suction cups and which aids in the installation of a drain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,461 describes a wrench adapted for coupling to plumbing fixtures, and in particular to drain baskets. A device of similar construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,679, which has a unique design adapted for the removal and installation of an appliance clutch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be attached to a drain basket to ensure that the drain basket is secured in its required position which it is either being removed or secured to a sink. This should include the ability to prevent the drain basket from rotating in a hands-free manner so that a plumber may easily connect or disconnect the drain basket's fittings.